


If The World Was Ending

by thiamsart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Songfic, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug, Teen Wolf, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiamsart/pseuds/thiamsart
Summary: “but if the world was ending you’d come over, right?”Oneshot inspired by the song "If the World Was Ending" by Julia Michaels.*Stiles is 21 and went back to Beacon Hills only to help, not to live there*
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 50





	If The World Was Ending

Stiles’ heartbeat was fast and unstable, he was a mix of sweat and anxiety while fighting to breathe properly, his dad's lifeless looking body triggered a panic attack. The corpses entering the hospital at the same time weren't helping. A werewolf walking by noticed his struggle. Derek Hale. 

What happened is that once again Scott needed Stiles by his side to prevent Beacon Hills from being destroyed but he was only human, sometimes it was too much for him to handle even though he wouldn't admit it. Stiles needed to come up with a plan but his mind was completely cloudy, he could feel the weight of every life he couldn't save.

The unmistakable scent of Stiles made something inside the alpha melt but on the other hand, the chemical signals made his face into a frown. Derek followed the scent with urgency, entering the hospital’s restroom just to find the human sitting on the floor, his hands pulling his hair. 

”Stiles?” The brown eyes met the green ones and Stiles held his breath.

Derek held Stiles, that laid his head on the man’s torso. His heartbeat was calm, being like music to Stiles’ ears.

“Just focus on my heartbeat”.

With the warmth of Derek's arms holding him, Stiles was able to calm himself down quickly but as soon as he began to breathe properly, his eyes filled up with tears. Stiles and Derek would never work out and they knew that. It was okay. However, none of that mattered now.

”You're crying... Why?”.

”You” A fragile smile made its way into Stiles’ face.

”Now you're smiling”.

”Also you”.

Stiles could feel Derek's heart beating fast against him, it was almost hearable. When Stiles looked back their noses slightly brushed, it was really cliche, so cliche that made them laugh. Both mouths caressed each other before starting a gentle kiss that told without using a single word how much they missed each other. 

”This is never going to work.” Stiles said as he stopped the kiss, his eyes falling to his lap.

”The world is ending out there, I think now it's a good time to make an exception”.

”The world ends every year in Beacon Hills” Stiles giggled.

”Then maybe I can meet you again next year.”

Eventually, they would have to move on but the present was the only thing that mattered at the moment and none of them had nothing to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot I wrote ♡
> 
> I also post in portuguese on Wattpad (same user).


End file.
